


silent lips, speaking mind

by spadesking



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Force Bond (Star Wars), M/M, Morning After, like just a smidge of angst, literally in two sentences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23828962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spadesking/pseuds/spadesking
Summary: In the morning after, Plo is quiet. But Wolffe can hear him just the same. Perhaps even more easily.
Relationships: Plo Koon/CC-3636 | Wolffe
Comments: 6
Kudos: 109





	silent lips, speaking mind

Plo is always quiet in bed afterward. Not in the same way as Wolffe, where he is just trying to catch his breath after it's been fucked out of him, and his mind is still thinking about how he’d orgasmed three times already. No, Plo's silence is more attributed to the way he studies Wolffe, trying to learn how Wolffe respond if he drags his claws against his back, pulls at his hair with a twist of his fingers—

Whatever Plo does, Wolffe responds to it, whether he wants to or not. His body is a traitorous thing, but if it makes Plo happy, then it makes him happy too.

But tonight, he's especially quiet. As Wolffe slowly picks his clothes and armor from the floor, he can feel Plo watching him. With a glance behind him, he can see the Jedi sitting against the wall, his body relaxed and the blanket barely covering his hips. He's hardly making a sound, other than the slow, relaxed breathing coming through Plo's mask. But there's also a lack of Plo's presence in Wolffe's mind. 

It's less the total lack of him and more the same quietness he has on Wolffe's bed. He's becoming more familiar with what this feels like, now that they've become connected in more ways than one. At first, it had been startling; the sudden knowledge that they now shared a mutual bond with each other was something that took Wolffe a while to understand. All of his training had screamed to build up walls, defend himself from the _thing_ that was privy to Wolffe's thoughts. His mind said _intruder_. But his heart said _lover_. 

Plo's presence rests in the back of Wolffe's mind, something akin to the still surface of a pool of water. He is nothing like the seas of Kamino, threatening to drown anyone who comes near it. Even when the world violently shakes around him, Plo hardly ripples. It is only in battle or when he is with Wolffe that the surface changes, churning and rising like a mighty wave. 

Now, Wolffe feels the water lap at the edges of the pool, like someone has suddenly thrown a large rock into it. He turns and sees Plo staring at him intensely, silver eyes glinting in the slow rise of the sun. Wolffe can hardly help himself as he reaches across the bed to put his hand gently on Plo's. He lifts their hands to his lips and places a soft kiss on the back of Plo's hand. "You're thinking very loudly," he mutters against the rough Kel Dor skin.

Plo lets out a soft hum. "My apologies," he says. "I was just admiring your physicality."

"Really," Wolffe says, lips pulling into a smirk. "Didn't admire it last night?"

"It might have slipped my mind," Plo says, and Wolffe laughs. Plo raises his hand to cradle the right side of his face, and Wolffe presses another kiss to the Jedi's hand, though there's still something _itching_ in the back of Wolffe's mind. The water is still at the edges of the pool, threatening to spill over. Wolffe raises his head and looks into Plo's eyes.

"That all you thinking about?" he asks quietly. Plo tips his head to the side in the way that shows he's mildly surprised. "What? I may be no Jedi, but I can feel you just as well."

"Ah, yes," Plo says. "It's getting stronger, isn't it?" Wolffe raises his eyebrow. "Through the Force."

Wolffe stares at him, trying to understand what Plo is saying. "I'm feeling you through the Force? I thought that was only something Jedi could do."

Plo's tusks quiver with soft laughter. "We are more attuned to it, yes, but the Force is not selective. In theory, every living being can sense others through the Force. It often requires much practice and meditation. However," Plo says, as he shifts closer to Wolffe so that now they are nearly chest to chest, "if two beings already have a deep emotional bond, it is easier to sense each other. Their presences are just heightened in their mind." At this, Plo takes one of his claws and rakes it gently across Wolffe's side, drawing a sharp gasp from Wolffe's mouth. He not only feels it on his skin but in his mind as well, as if all of his nerves have become extra sensitive. The sensation wraps around his ribs and curls up his spine, sinking into his hair like Plo's own fingers. He feels a wave of adoration from Plo and a slow, growing heat in his belly. He grasps the back of Plo's neck and brings them forward so that their foreheads rest against each other.

"Trying to get me worked up before we head out for the day, General?" Wolffe asks roughly.

Plo laughs softly, and he glances at the clock beside Wolffe's bed. "Of course not. That would be too cruel a fate." Plo leans forward and slides his other hand into Wolffe's hair, which is already mussed from their night together. "But perhaps," he says, as his hands tighten around Wolffe's waist and neck, "we can continue this some other time, _Commander_." Plo's voice, while silky smooth against Wolffe's ear, is low and deliberate on the usage of Wolffe's title, increasing the heat in Wolffe's belly. He groans lowly from the back of his throat as the Plo releases his hold on Wolffe's body. 

"You're going to be the death of me, General," Wolffe mutters as he begins to put on his armor. The sound of Plo's laughter sends warmth throughout Wolffe's chest, his nerves still alight from the man's touches. 

"Would that be so bad, Commander?" Plo says, his voice teasing, but still having that silky smooth quality. It pulls a smile from Wolffe easily, something that has become more common with the days that he spends around Plo.

"No, sir," Wolffe says, voice warm and genuine. "I don't think that would be so bad either."

**Author's Note:**

> You know I tried to make this as fluffy as possible, and then I realized that their last sentences to each other are actually kinda sad? I guess angst just comes naturally, even when I'm trying to write other stuff.
> 
> You can also find me at critroller.tumblr.com


End file.
